1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a time display and, more specifically, to a time display for legibly indicating the time in an esthetically pleasing manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Time measurement technology has had steady progress in accuracy and efficiency, especially since the advent of electronics. Time display technology, however, has had no corresponding progress. The traditional clock face, having hour and minute hands progressing about a circular path, has been in continuous use for several hundred years. The traditional clock face is universally recognized, but is incongruous in certain contemporary settings, such as a offices and homes decorated in certain modern styles. Digital displays are also universally recognized, but are also incongruous in certain settings.
Various types of alternate time displays have been proposed. A problem with many of these alternate displays, however, is difficulty of interpretation.